


Narvicean Information

by Bluish_Aquar



Category: Narvicean
Genre: F/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluish_Aquar/pseuds/Bluish_Aquar





	1. Chapter 1

NARVICEAN INFORMATION  
(ข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับเรื่องนาร์วิเชี่ยน)  
[ สิ่งมีชีวิตมีอารยธรรม,สัตว์ประเสริฐ ]

Tilladas : ทิลลาดาส สิ่งมีชีวิตจากดาวรอนเน็กดี้ สายพันธุ์ที่ให้กำเนิดพลังเวทย์ทิซิส ลาพิลลูส, ทิซิส ลาพิลลูสเป็นเวทมนต์ที่เกิดจากภาษา ทิเซีย สิ่งมีชีวิตที่ฝึกฝนเวทย์ศาสตร์นี้จะถูกเรียกว่า ทิซิส (Ticis) พลังชนิดนี้สามารถฝึกหัดได้ทุกคนไม่จำกัด วัย และสายพันธุ์ คนที่ค้นพบพลังคนแรกคือ รูบีย์ (Rubey) ตอนนั้นเขาอายุแค่เพียงแปดขวบ โดยเกิดจากการที่เขาเพ่งจิตเล่นๆและท่องภาษาทิเซีย (Ticia,ภาษาของทิซิส) ประโยคหนึ่งซึ่งแปลว่า ‘ ไฟจงลุกโชน ’ ที่เขาอย่างนั้นเพราะว่าเขาชอบการแสดงเวทมมนต์มากแต่ความเชื่อที่คนเราไม่มีพลังเหนือธรรมชาติจะหายไปนับจากวินาทีนี้ จากนั้นก็เกิดไฟลุกท่วมทั่วบ้านกระดาษของเขา รูบีย์รู้สึกตกใจมากกับสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้น จึงนำไปบอกครอบครัวของเขาและแน่นอนว่าไม่มีใครเชื่อในสิ่งที่เด็กอายุแปดขวบพูดหรอกจนเขาแสดงพลังออกมา ไม่นานข่าวของรูบีย์ก็แพร่ไปทั่วดาว นักเวทย์ทิซิสจึงมีจำนวนเพิ่มขึ้นเรื่อยๆ , ทิลลาดาสไม่นับถือศาสนา นับถือแต่เทพเจ้าลาเลนดิตินแน็ค (Lalenditinnak) ซึ่งถูกเชื่อว่าเป็นเทพเจ้าที่มอบพลังอำนาจให้ทิลลาดาส  
เวทมนต์ทิซิส ลาพิลลูส มีลักษณะรูปร่างของเวทมนต์ทั้งแบบรูปธรรมและนามธรรม แบบรูปธรรม : รูปร่างคล้ายเส้นใยเรืองแสงขนาดเล็กรวมกันเป็นหนึ่งเดียว ,ศาสตร์เวทย์นี้ไม่มีมนต์คาถาเกี่ยวกับการควบคุมจิตใจ  
ลักษณะร่างกาย : สปิชี่นี้จะมีหน้าตาและรูปร่างลำตัวคล้ายคลึงมนุษย์ ตั้งแต่ปลายนิ้วมือจนมาถึงฝ่ามือและหลังมือทั้งสองข้างมีจุดเม็ดเล็กใหญ่สีน้ำเงิน ม่วง แดงไม่เข้มมากปะปนกันไปกระจายอยู่บนผิวหนัง(ไม่นูน) ปลายหูมีสีฟ้าอ่อนไล่ลงมาเป็นสีเนื้อ

Warqua : วอร์ควอ เป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตโบราณที่อยู่บนโลกมานาน ใช้ชีวิตอยู่ในสังคมมนุษย์โดยไม่เปิดเผยร่างที่แท้จริงให้เห็น ลักษณะร่างกายของวอร์ควอคล้ายมนุษย์ แต่สามารถเปลี่ยนขาทั้งสองข้างให้เป็นหางปลาเมื่อไหร่ก็ได้ที่ต้องการ มีคลีบที่บริเวณกลางแขนทั้งสองข้างและกลางหลัง คลีบทุกอันสามารถเก็บได้โดยคลีบจะค่อยๆรวมเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกับผิวหนัง เมื่อหายใจใต้น้ำจะมีเหงือกปรากฎทางด้านซ้ายและขวาของคอ ช่องเหงือกมีทั้งหมดสี่ช่องต่อหนึ่งข้าง ทุกส่วนของร่างกายสามารถปล่อยเมือกได้จึงเป็นอีกตัวช่วยเมื่อส่วนใดส่วนหนึ่งถูกสิ่งของทับหรือติดกับอะไรบางอย่างหรือสร้างพังผืดระหว่างนิ้ว  
การสื่อสารกันใต้น้ำของวอร์ควอจะใช้การสื่อสารด้วยท่าทาง แต่เมื่ออยู่บนบกจะใช้ภาษาพูด

Clodqadi : คล็อดคาดี สปีชี่ที่มีความสามารถในการกลายร่างเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตอื่นได้เพียงชนิดเดียว ซึ่งการกลายร่างจะเป็นไปได้ก็ต่อเมื่อคล็อดคาดีตนนั้นสัมผัสกับซากศพของสิ่งมีชีวิตที่ตายไปแล้วและร่าง/เนื้อหนังยังไม่สลาย เมื่อสัมผัสแล้วจะเกิดแสงสีเหลืองทองที่ฝ่ามือแล้วแสงจะค่อยๆจางหายไป  
ลักษณะร่างกาย : 

Giaslerraw : เจียสเลอร์รอว์ เป็นสายพันธุ์ที่มีความสามารถในการสร้างประตูมิติเพื่อการหลบหนีและการเดินทางที่สะดวกขึ้น โดยประตูมีติจะมีขนาด 400×300หรือสูงสี่ร้อยเซนติเมตร กว้างสามร้อยเซนติเมตร การสร้างประตูมิติจะสามารถทำได้โดยการนึกถึงสถานที่ที่เคยไป แต่ถ้าใช้การจิตนาการหรือการทำให้หัวโล่งแล้วใช้พลังจะทำให้เมื่อผ่านประตูมิติแล้วจะเป็นสถานที่ที่สุ่มอาจเผ็นสถานที่ที่เคยไปหรือไม่ก็ได้ ความสามารถในการสุ่มนี้ต้องใช้มีความชำนาญมากไม่แนะนำให้ผู้เพิ่งฝึกทำเด็ดขาด เพราะจะทำให้ร่างกายอ่อนเพลียไปอีกนาน   
พลังการสร้างประตูมิติของเจียสเลอร์รอว์ถูกนำมาใช้ในการเดินทางไปไหนมาไหนในอวกาศ เนื่องจากความกว้างของประตูมิตินั้นเล็กเกินกว่าจะนำยานอวกาศเข้าไปได้ สิ่งมีชีวิตจึงคิดหาเครื่องมือขยายประตูให้ใหญ่ขึ้นและสำเร็จลุล่วงไปด้วยดี


	2. Chapter 2

[ สัตว์ที่ไม่มีอารยธรรม ]

Cullovovoon : คัลโลโววูน เป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตบนดาวที่ค่อนข้างแห้งแล้งดวงหนึ่ง เป็นสัตว์กินเนื้อ  
ลักษณะร่างกาย : สัตว์ประหลาดที่มีหัวใหญ่ลำตัวยาว มีขนขาวหุ้มทั่วตัว ไม่ตา มีปากที่มีเขี้ยวแหลมคม มีสิ่งที่คล้ายเขางอกออกมาบริเวณกรามทั้ง2ด้านและปลายเขางอเข้าหากัน บินได้ มีขาขนาดเล็ก2คู่ข้างลำตัวใช้ในการยึดเกาะ มีส่วนของร่างกายที่คล้ายปีกขนาดใหญ่อยู่บริเวณข้างหัวใช้ในการบิน ลักษณะเป็นแท่งกระดูกปลายแหลม4ท่อนขนาดไล่จากใหญ่มาเล็กเรียงกันเป็นแนวยาว ตรงโคนอยู่ติดกัน ส่วนปลายห่างออกจากกัน รูปร่างเหมือนใบพัดและเชื่อมด้วยพังผืด ส่วนที่ยื่นออกมาคล้ายเสาอากาศบนหัวเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของร่างกาย มี2อัน บริเวณส่วนที่เป็นเนื้อจะไม่มีหน้าที่อะไร แต่ขนสีดำที่ยาวจนโดดเด่นกว่าขนทั่วไปที่ปกคลุมร่างกายนั้นมีหน้าที่ตรวจจับสารเคมีในอากาศและการส่งสัญญาณ


	3. Concept scene

[SHORT STORY / เรื่องย่อ]  
Narvicean : Begins of the genocide war  
นาร์วิเชียน : เริ่มต้นแห่งสงครามฆ่าล้างเผ่าพันธุ์  
เรื่องย่อ : ในยุคนั้นเป็นยุคที่มีต่างดาวเข้ามาอาศัยอยู่บนโลก [ ส่วนใหญ่แล้วต้องการที่หลบภัยจากการทำสงครามฆ่าล้างเผ่าพันธุ์ การฆ่าล้างเผ่าพันธุ์นี้เกิดจากควาอิจฉาของเทพเจ้าที่เป็นพี่น้องกัน เทพเจ้าลาเลนดิตินแน็ค และเทพเจ้าดรอนวิลลาดาส ดรอนโกรธและอิจฉาลาเลนที่ทำทุกอย่างสำเร็จลุล่วงจนพ่อกับแม่ชื่นชมในความสำเร็จทุกครั้ง ทั้งยังมอบพลังวิเศษให้แด่สายพันธุ์ทิลลาดาส เพราะลาเลนเชื่อว่าพลังวิเศษไม่ได้มีไว้สำหรับเทพเจ้าอย่างเดียว ในที่สุดดรอนก็ฆ่าลาเลนและเริ่มทำลายสิ่งที่ลาเลนสร้างขึ้น รวมทั้งชาวทิลลาดาสทั้งดาวทิลลาดาสส่วนมากหนีออกมาได้และกระจัดกระจายกันไปทั่วกาแล็กซี่ ดรอนจึงสร้างสายพันธุ์ใหม่ของตนเองขึ้นเพื่อทำลายทิลลาดาสให้สิ้นซาก ดรอนจึงถูกน้อยชายคนสุดท้องของตนเองสังหาร หลังจากนั้นความเชื่อนี้ถูกเติมเต็มในสายพันธุ์ มันดอลด์ ให้เชื่อว่าพวกเขาเกิดมาเพื่อฆ่าล้างเผ่าพันธุ์ทิลลาดาสและสายพันธุ์อื่นๆที่ให้ความช่วยเหลือ แต่ทิลลาดาสเชื่อว่าทุกสายพันธุ์สามารถเป็นมิตรกันได้ ยานกู้ชีพทิลลาดาสที่ตกอยู่บนโลก ทิลลาดาสส่วนใหญ่เป็นทิเซีย (นักเวทย์ผู้ใช้พลังทิซิส ลาพิลลูส) ไม่ใช่วิศวกร ] ยังไม่มีการท่องอวกาศไปในกาแล็กซี่อื่น ต่างดาวชาวทิลลาดาสเชื่อว่าท้ายที่สุดดรอน ผู้ที่เริ่มต้นสงครามฆ่าล้างเผ่าพันธุ์จะตามหาพวกเขาจนเจอ ผ่านมา40กว่าปีแล้วหลังจากยานทิลลลาดาสตกที่โลก ยังไม่มีวี่แววถึงสงครามแต่อย่างใด แต่มนุษย์ก็เตรียมพร้อมไว้เสมอ โดยการรวบรวมนักรบ นักสู้ที่เก่งที่สุดเท่าที่จะหาได้มารวมกันเป็นทหารหน่วยพิเศษหรือ นาร์วิเชียน พีตกับบลูอิชได้ถูกรับเลือกให้เป็นทหารหน่วยพิเศษเพราะความสามารถในการสู้รบมีประสิทธิภาพมาก และได้เจอเพื่อนใหม่ๆอายุต่างกันและไล่เลี่ยกัน ทหารนาร์วิเชียนมีหน้าที่ดูแลความสงบของบ้านเมืองจากศัตรูในโลกและนอกโลก ทั้งยังต้องให้ความรู้กับทหารคนอื่นๆด้วย สองสัปดาห์หลังจากก่อตั้งทหารหน่วยนาร์วิเชียน ก็มียานจากนอกโลกมาลงจอดบริเวณทวีปยุโรปและทำร้ายคนบริเวณนั้น นาร์วิเชียนไปที่นั่นทันการพอดีและได้รับการช่วยเหลือจากองค์กรนอกโลก ในการกำจัดศัตรู พันธมิตรจากนอกโลกเกิดประหลาดใจอย่างมากที่ดาวโลกมีนักเวทย์ทิลลาดาสอาศัยอยู่ เพราะมีส่วนน้อยมากที่จะพบเห็นได้และแปลกใจเข้าไปอีกเมื่อรู้ว่าเวทย์ทิซิสมีมากมายกระจายอยู่รอบโลก สายพันธุ์ละผู้ที่มีอำนาจวิเศษมีไม่มากนัก สิ่งมีชีวิตทุกตนจึงต้องช่วยกันเผชิญอันตรายจากสงคราม

Concept Scene  
ฉากคลื่นยักษ์ narvicean 2 : ทันใดมวลน้ำจำนวนมหาศาลก็เคลื่อนตัวใกล้เข้ามาหาบลูอิชและคานาร์ที่กำลังยื้อชีวิตให้พีตที่บาดเจ็บอย่างหนักจากการถูกดาบแทงทะลุท้อง บลูอิชพยายามใช้พลังในการควบคุมน้ำของเธอสั่งให้น้ำกลับไปในที่เดิมที่มันอยู่แต่ก็ไม่เป็นผล คลื่นเหล่านี้ถูกควบคุมอีกทีพลังของเธอแกร่งไม่พอ พีตก็เสียเลือดมาก ยานจะมารับตัวพวกเขาในอีกห้านาที แต่คลื่นยักษ์ต้องถล่มพวกเขาก่อนแน่ “คานาร์พอจะมีทางหนีมั้ย” บลูอิชหันหลังไปถามคานาร์ “ไม่เลย…ไม่มี” คานาร์ตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงสิ้นหวัง บลูอิชทรุดตัวลงข้างๆพีต พีตเอื้อมมือไปจับมือบลูอิชเบาๆ เขายิ้มอ่อนๆให้และพูดว่า “เฮ้ เธอทำเท่าที่เธอจะทำได้แล้วแค่นี้ก็ดีพอแล้ว” จู่จู่ตาของบลูอิชก็เบิกกว้าง “ยังพอมีทางอยู่” บลูอิชถือดาบขึ้นมาจ้องมองเธอเคยลืมหลายต่อหลายครั้งว่ามันเป็นดาบวิเศษที่ตกทอดจากรุ่นมาสู่รุ่น ดาบวิเศษนี้ผ่านมาหลายศึกแต่ก็ยังคงทนและแข็งราวกับมีเวทมนต์อยู่ในดาบ ซึ่งนั่นเป็นเรื่องจริงดาบนี้มีเวทมนต์ ปัญหาอย่างหนึ่งคือไม่มีใครใช้อำนาจของดาบนี้มาสี่ร้อยปีแล้ว อีกทั้งดาบนี้ให้พลังแก่ผู้วิงวอนเพียงชั่วครู่เท่านั่น ไม่มีใครรู้ว่าอำนาจของดาบยังคงอยู่หรือไม่ “เธอจะทำอะไรน่ะ” คานาร์คาดการณ์การกระทำของบลูอิชไม่ออก “ยื้อชีวิตพวกเราทุกคน” บลูอิชเดินห่างออกจากคานาร์และพีตมาห้าก้าว จากนั้นก็คุกเข่าลงพรางถือดาบไว้ในระดับใบหน้าโดยที่ปลายของดาบชี้ลงพื้นดิน มันขึ้นอยู่กับความเชื่อ ความหวัง และความมุ่งมั่นแน่วแน่ ดาบเล่มนี้ไม่ใช่ดาบธรรมดามันมีอำนาจวิเศษ เทพเจ้ามอบสิ่งนี้ให้แก่เราเพื่อเปลี่ยนแปลงบางอย่างและทำสิ่งที่ยิ่งใหญ่และเป็นทั้งแนวทางยามสิ้นกำลังใจหรือไร้หนทาง เมื่อสิ้นหวังจงท่องไว้ว่า… บลูอิชหลับตาลง ทบทวนประโยคเหล่านี้ในใจซึ่งเป็นคำพูดของอชี่ย์พี่ชายของเธอผู้ที่มอบดาบให้ ความเชื่อมั่นของเธอเริ่มมีมากขึ้น บลูอิชลืมตาขึ้นอีกครั้ง “เมื่อสิ้นหวังจงท่องไว้ว่า…” บลูอิชหยุดท่อง พร้อมกับหันไปเหลียวมองพีตที่หายใจหืดหาด ใช้มือที่เต็มไปด้วยเลือดกดแผลไว้ บลูอิชหันกลับมามองที่ดาบ แล้วพูดว่า “เทพเจ้าอยู่กับเราเสมอ ทั้งให้สิ่งที่เราปรารถนา ข้า ผู้นับถือเคารพสักการะเทพเจ้า ขอวิงวอนต่อท่านเทพเจ้าทั้งมวลที่รับฟังคำวอนของข้า ขอพวกท่านจงเมตตาข้า ขอท่านจงส่งมอบพลังให้กับข้า ได้โปรด…ข้าขอร้องท่าน”ด้วยพลังแห่งความสัทธา ดาบจึงเรืองแสงขึ้นเป็นสีทองเปี่ยมไปด้วยความสง่างามอันไม่มีที่สิ้นสุด บลูอิชรับรู้แล้วว่าเทพเจ้าได้รับฟังสิ่งที่เธอขอ เธอจึงใช้กำลังของเธอปักดาบลงไปในเนื้อดิน คลื่นน้ำเริ่มฉลอความเร็วลงทันที แต่เธอยังต้องสู้กับสิ่งที่ผูกพันด้วยต่อไปอีกเพื่อยื้อชีวิตพวกเขา  
ฉาก พีตจมน้ำ ณ สระว่ายน้ำใหญ่ที่เชื่อมกับทะเลขนาดเท่า ทะเลสาปเล็ก ที่มาของแรงบันดาลใจ:ความฝัน : ร่างของพีตค่อยๆจมสู่ห้วงลึกของสระน้ำ ตาของเขาเริ่มปิดลง ร่างกายไม่ตอบสนอง จากนั้นก็สลบไป  
ทันใดอีกร่างหนึ่งก็ปรากฏตัวขึ้น ท่อนบนเป็นหญิง ท่อนล่างเป็นหางปลา นั่นคือบลูอิช เธอรีบพาพีตขึ้นบนไปผิวน้ำทันที  
ฉากการวางแผนสังหารแครนโน่ด้วยแร่ริมแพลล่า Narvicean 3 : ทิซิสช่วยกันหาวิธีการเอาชนะ แครนโน่ เอลนอร์มัส แพทฟรีย์เสนอวิธีการดูดพลังชั่วคราวหรือการขอยืมโดยใช้แร่ริมแพลล่าสีเหลืองอ่อนปนสีฟ้าอ่อนหายากซึ่งพวกเขามีทั้งหมดสามอัน เพลทฟรีย์จะไม่ใช้แร่ในการดูดพลังของทิซิสให้พีต แต่จะดูดพลังจากแครนโน่ให้ได้มากที่สุดมาที่ผู้รับพลัง ผู้รับพลังเหล่านี้จะเป็นบุคคลต่างๆที่อาสา หลังจากดูดพลังแล้วก็จะใช้พลังทำลายแครนโน่ แร่ริมแพลล่าต้องนำไปทำพิธีก่อนถึงจะใช้ได้เมื่อทำพิธีเสร็จแล้วจะได้แร่ที่ปล่อยพลังละดูดพลัง แร่ที่ใช้ดูดพลังจะมีด้านหนึ่งเป็นสีดำและอีกด้านสีขาวเมื่อจะใช้ดูดพลังให้เอาด้านสีดำสัมผัสที่เหยื่อและท่องคาถา แร่รับพลังจะไร้สี การรับพลังสามารถรับได้เลยหลังจากดูดพลังแล้ว ผู้รับพลังไม่จำเป็นต้องมีเพียงคนเดียวเพราะพลังที่รับมาอาจมีมากเกินไปและนำไปสู่การตายได้ การรับพลังหลายๆคนสามารถทำได้โดยผู้รับคนอื่นๆจับต้องผู้รับที่ถือแร่อยู่


End file.
